Sunday Mornings
by toochipanda
Summary: It did sound nice, just staying in bed with his instructor for as long as they want. No troubles, no worries...just enjoying each other's company. And on a lovely Sunday morning, too. Saitama/Genos, oneshot. Slash.


**Sunday Mornings**

 **~OoO~**

The morning lights shone through the partly opened shoji (*), the sweet, cool breeze swept inside of the room and caused the light blue curtains to flutter slightly. Birds started to tweet and chirp in the distance and the sounds of rustling trees filled the air. Right next to the shoji was a large futon, one that could hold about three grown men at once. On it, were two figures, both of whom were tangled within the thin sheets and the pillows were scattered around them.

One of them, a young cyborg, started to stir when he felt the warm sunbeams glaring down at his synthetic skin. As much as he wanted to lay there and feel the warm sunlight on him, Genos needed to get up and prepare breakfast for him and his Sensei.

He groggily opened his eyes, sleepiness still lingered in them and he rubbed them. He then sat up, but did so with caution as to not disturb the one next to him, who was still sleeping. Genos eyed down at the older, man before him, smiling warmly as he did so. His jet black hair was messy and tousled from moving positions throughout the night, thin lips were parted a little as he took in slow inhales and exhales.

If he had a camera, Genos would quickly snap a picture in an instant.

Slowly, the young cyborg propped an elbow on the mattress, a hand resting on his cheek and then he reached over to caress the other man's cheek gently, a single thumb rubbing against his smooth skin.

 _Hmm...perhaps breakfast could wait for a bit,_ Genos thought, as he glanced at the small neko clock that sat right next to the flat screen TV. 8:56, it read. Not normally their usual time to get up on Sundays but being up early didn't hurt.

Genos shifted his position a little, seemingly moving closer to the young cyborg. This caused the cyborg to back his hand away, before Saitama settled down again and Genos then went back to touching him. He still didn't wake up, even after he made a short, little sniff, which caused Genos to chuckle quietly.

"I'm awake now, Genos." Saitama murmured, opening a sleepy eye.

Genos felt his cheeks burning, causing a couple puffs of steam to emit from his vents as he moved his hand away again, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Genos apologized. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Naw, it's alright. I was about to wake up anyway." The older man assured him, taking hold of his disciple's hand and rubbing his thumb against it. "You weren't planning on making breakfast, were you?"

"Well, I was but then I got...distracted. But if you're hungry, then I can go and prepare it now," Genos was about to get up and head to the kitchen before he felt a tight grip on his arm.

"I'm not that hungry now, Genos. And you know you don't cook today. It's a Sunday, remember?" At this, Saitama raised an eyebrow at him. "I do the cooking and cleaning on Sundays."

Genos mentally cursed at himself for getting carried away, before laying down next to the other man. "Right. My apologies, Sensei."

Saitama sighed, not liking the fact that the young cyborg had to apologize every single time. It was cute at first but now it was getting a little irritating.

"It's not that big of a deal, Genos. It's cool, just...chill."

Genos looked up at him for a moment before his yellow eyes dimmed lowly in thought, thinking it over but his mind came up with nothing. He had already visited Dr. Kuseno a few days ago for his monthly check ups and, as Saitama mentioned, already went grocery shopping.

There wasn't anything important for him to do today. And if there were anything causing chaos in the cities, then he and Saitama can easily take them down...

"I suppose not," Genos shook his head "Perhaps we can...stay in bed today."

It did sound nice, just staying in bed with his instructor for as long as they want. No troubles, no worries...just enjoying each other's company. And on a lovely Sunday morning, too.

"Good," The other man smiled and pulled the younger cyborg into a deep kiss. Once he pulled away, he snickered when he saw how his disciple's face had deepened to a cherry red with steam puffing out of his vents.

"You okay?"

The flustered cyborg nodded profusely, trying to calm himself down by activating his internal AC, while his face retreated back to its original skin color. He mentally thanked Dr. Kuseno for installing it in him for situations like this, otherwise the cyborg would have overheated.

"Y-yes, yes, I'll be fine. I just turned my AC on."

"Didn't know you had that, " Saitama shrugged before pulling the still overly warm cyborg closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Genos calmed down once he felt the other man's strong arms wrap around him, letting himself relax against him. He felt the other man's soft lips press against his, although not as deep as it was seconds ago. Just a small sweet peck.

The cyborg smiled as he laid his forehead against the other man's, his eyes dimming as he closed them and they both fell back to sleep for the rest of the morning.

 **END**

* * *

 _A/N: (*) A shoji is a Japanese slidey door. Also yes, Saitama has hair in this._

 _Oy...my writing skills are obviously very rusty as I haven't written a fanfic in a year, so sorry if this was shitty lmao_

 _I'm pretty obsessed with these guys, I just HAD to write something cute, ahaha_


End file.
